Tradition
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Tails*Cream festive fluff R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog just the words below._

**Tradition**

"Cream, stop!" Amy yelled to the young rabbit before she skipped through the entrance to the Thorndyke's living room.

The young rabbit in question stopped with a confused look on her face; all she had been doing was skipping through the household whilst singing the Christmas songs Ella and Francine had taught her.

"What is it Amy?" She asked sounding a bit upset when the pink hedgehog caught up to her. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, no, no!" Amy answered quickly before the upset looking six year old misinterpreted why she told her to stop even more. "You were about to walk under the mistletoe"

Cream looked at Amy in confusion before the pink hedgehog pointed to the top of the doorframe where small plant was hanging.

"What a pretty little plant" Cream stated as she looked on. "Is that what mistletoe is?"

"It's not what it _is_ that's amazing" Amy told the rabbit. "It's what it _does_"

Cream turned to face Amy looking confused. "Is it dangerous?"

"_Only_ for boys" Amy said smiling evilly making the rabbit back away slightly.

"Then why is it up there if it could hurt someone?" Cream asked sounding upset. "Surely Sonic, Tails and everyone else who's a boy and kind to us should not be hurt on Christmas"

Amy could not help but laugh at the naive rabbit's response to her explanation.

"No, not like that Cream" She said after she calmed down a bit. "If a boy walks under the mistletoe then they have to be kissed by a girl"

"Then why is it dangerous?" Cream asked relieved that the little plant hanging in the doorframe did not hurt anyone but still confused.

"Because it's tradition" Amy said shrugging before adding. "And everyone follows tradition even if they don't like it; like most boys do"

Despite being only half the age Amy was, Cream knew that Amy was Sonic's self-proclaimed number one fan, girlfriend, and when the time came fiance and wife. This was just another one of her plans to get something from the true blue blur; in this case his first kiss. Speaking of whom, Sonic was walking towards them right now yet he did not see them because he was discussing something with Tails.

Amy grabbed Cream by the arm and pulled her behind the doorframe so that the boys could not see them. Just as it looked like Sonic was about to walk under the plant he somehow managed to walk _around_ it causing Amy to see red.

"_Soooniiic_" Amy said sweetly to the blue hedgehog that froze upon hearing the voice.

"Uh, A-A-A-Amy?" He stammered knowing that the girl only spoke like that if she was angry at someone; at least he thought it was for _anyone_ it was actually just for _him_.

"Could you go through that doorway _again_?" She asked in the same sugary sweet voice. "This time _without_ avoiding the mistletoe?"

Having known the pink hedgehog for some time now Sonic made the wisest choice; turned round and ran off followed by a pink hedgehog wielding her Piko-Piko hammer.

"If I were to pluck a hair from my coat for every time they did this" Tails stated as he stood beside Cream. "Then I would be _furless_"

Cream laughed at the two-tailed fox's joke. "What were you and Sonic talking about?"

"Just some modifications I made to the X-tornado" Tails answered before turning towards the hall leading to the workshop.

"Wait!" Cream yelled suddenly causing the fox to turn round in surprise. Before he could ask what was wrong Cream had quickly kissed him right on the lips freezing him in his tracks whilst his fur gained an orange hue and remained that way even after Cream pulled away from him.

"Tradition" Cream said pointing to the mistletoe above them as if that would explain everything before skipping off towards the kitchen whilst giggling cheerfully.

It was several seconds later that Tails' brain kick started itself and he shook his to rid himself of the cobwebs that was clogging his thoughts.

"Girls" He muttered as he headed off towards the workshop; not without turning his head in the direction of where the rabbit skipped off to every few steps with a smile tugging at his lips.

_*~*~*_

_R&R_

_Watch this space, peace out & **Merry Christmas**._


End file.
